1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a linear vibration device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of vibration generation devices have been mounted in portable electronic devices such as a portable phone, a game machine, a portable information terminal, and the like, in order to prevent inconvenience to other people due to an external sound.
In these vibration generation devices, a low cost automation design needs to be performed from a design step in order to implement low cost automation and reduce the number of workers in a manufacturing method.
A process of welding a case (or a bracket) and a spring to each other, which is one of core processes in a manufacturing method, is an obstacle in the LCA design. In the case in which this problem will be solved, it is possible to reduce the number of workers needed to manufacture the vibration generation device. In the case in which the number of workers is reduced, a product may be manufactured at the lowest cost.
The linear vibration device according to the prior art is configured to include a spring member, a weight body, a bracket, and the like, and uses a scheme of welding a spring assembly inwardly of a case in a case assembly and then bonding-assembling a vibrator and a coil raw material thereto. Since this scheme is a scheme of manufacturing a moving assembly by directly assembling a raw material to an assembly, it has a difficulty in implementing low cost automation and reducing the number of workers.